


here and there

by necroesthe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://schnozfish.tumblr.com/">schnozfish</a> during the <a href="http://undertalesecretsanta.tumblr.com/">undertale secret santa</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mettaton had always preferred to spend Christmas with his dear cousin, but it isn't so bad to do so with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here and there

 

Mettaton, despite his outgoing and flamboyant personality, preferred to celebrate Christmas with only a select few, those he trusted greatly. It was usually Napstablook and him. They would take a small tree from the Snowdin Forest, place it in Blooky’s room, and decorate it with various items that were deemed pleasing. Not all of them were ornaments, though they became one as soon as it was put on the tree.

Then they would hang lights around Blooky’s room. They didn’t bother decorating the outside; partially because they didn’t want to float that high, but mainly because they wouldn’t be able to appreciate it properly.

The presents wouldn’t be placed under the tree and left there until Christmas. There wouldn’t even be any presents until Christmas Eve in fact. Because while Blooky was capable of resisting temptation, Mettaton was not. The two would rather not repeat previous years incidents, thank you very much.

Mettaton would go over to Blooky’s house on Christmas Eve, and stay there until Christmas ended. They two alternate between sitting up and drinking ghost hot chocolate while feeling like garbage and lying down and still feeling like garbage. It was a peaceful activity. Blooky’s music would play background, decorating time, overshadowed by their chatter.

It was a wonderful way to spend Christmas, and Mettaton loved it beyond all else. He was fortunate to not miss it the year he became a celebrity robot, loved by all who resided in the underground. But with the human- Frisk- bringing them all together like a snake who constricts its prey, it was hard to enjoy.

Toriel hosts a Christmas party under the influence of Frisk. Mettaton doesn’t particularly want to go, but it’ll be good for dear Blooky. It’d be good for them to socialize a bit more, and with people who weren’t complete strangers. Mettaton was sure that Frisk wouldn't lead Blooky astray.

There's the small talk that comes along with parties. It's short and simple, but not sweet. Alphys devolves into Mew Mew Kissy Cutie rant. It's nice to see her so passionate, so filled with love and enthusiasm.

They're all outside. And by all, Mettaton means all. Froggit, Whimsum, Snowdrake, Gyftrot, Aaron, Shyren, and more. Heck, even Jerry is there. Though how Jerry even managed to get an invitation is a mystery.

Toriel’ snail pie is, as expected, delicious. Not that Mettaton would know. He is a robot after all, and robots tend to lack taste buds. The faces of others tell him what he needs to know.

The party isn’t bad, per say. In fact, it is the opposite. Everyone is having a good time and is _glowing_. Mettaton isn’t exactly sure how that works, but the shine is enviable. Does wonders on their skin complexion.

But there’s a suffocating feel to it. It’s not very noticeable at first. A subtle thing that wraps arounds you and then slowly squeezes the air out of you, gradually so that you don’t notice until it’s too late.

Mettaton’s head spins ( _it literally can actually. alphys had gifted him 360 range of motion. but this- this is different_ ) and its harder the breathe ( _isnt that silly? he doesnt need to. he cant, but it still hard_ ). His head trobs.

He can’t be here anymore.

Mettaton give his plate of snail pie, untouched, to a small monster kid with no arms. He escapes to inside the house before the kid could recognize him and chase after him.

Its warm and cozy, similar to how it looked back in the underground. There’s a nice little fire and bookshelves filled with snail encyclopedias. and uses. There are even children’s books. Frisk’s influence, undoubtedly, and a joke book. Mettaton dares not touch it. Puns were things he had to desire to affiliate with.

He takes a seat by the fire. It’s meant for three people, but no one is there. Mettaton supposes it wouldn’t be too bad if he were to stretch out on it. He’d be able to get back into standard sitting quickly position if someone were to come in.

Mettaton lays down on it, sinking his head into the pillow. It’s soft and comfortable. The cackling of the fire and the muffled chatter lull his eyes closed, and soon he is in sleep mode. Gotta conserve energy, after all.

He wakes up soon after, to someone putting a blanket on him. A kind, but unnecessary gesture. Mettaton cracks an eyelid open. “...Papyrus?”

The skeleton jumps, releasing the blanket. “O-oh, hello Mettaton. I was just putting a blanket over you so that you feel more comfortable. It’s nice to sit in front of a fire wrapped in one while drinking hot chocolate.”

“Is it?” Neither him nor Blooky has a fireplace, so they were never able to do it.  Mettaton sits up and the blanket slides down to his lap. He pats at the seat next to him. “Why don’t you take a seat next to me, Papyrus? So we can talk about it.”

Papyrus grins and sits next to him. The grin is a  cute boyish thing. The word ‘endearing’ pops up in Mettaton’s mind. “In fact, why don’t you tell me how you you celebrate Christmas yourself? I’m sure it’s bound to be interesting.”

Mettaton slings the blanket over both of their shoulders. He isn’t sure if Papyrus can even feel the softness of it, considering he is a literal skeleton, or if he can feel it’s warmth.

Papyrus begins to speak. “Well, usually Sans and I-”

 

Papyus is, surprisingly, a good storyteller. Mettaton considers asking him to join him on show for a children’s special.

He stands up, interrupting the story. “I’m sorry Papyrus, but I need to go. My energy reserves are running low. But first, let me borrow your phone.”

Papyrus hands it to him. “What for Mettaton?”

“To call you of course, darling.” He quickly puts in Papyrus’s number to his own phone. Then he gives it back to the skeleton. “Have a nice Christmas!”

Papyrus waves goodbye. “You too Mettaton.”

“Oh, don’t worry I will.” He walks out the door, looking back to smile. “I will.”

And Mettaton does finish Christmas nicely, with his cousin whilst lying down on the floor and listening to music.

He tells Papyrus about the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> i should really update my other stories. merry christmas everyone!


End file.
